Off The Rift
by ToeGirth
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of our favorite champions.
1. Curiosity Killed No Fox

**Author's Note:** MortalShaco who can be found on tumblr, managed to fuel my muse with the most recent turn of events his blog has taken. This little drabble is the result. Enjoy.

She doggedly followed his steps with an ease bred of practice. Sheer curiosity was the only reason she still continued her most recent escapade. Ahri was unsure when the change had happened, but at some point the once Demon Jester had become something… more. The most obvious changes were of course the purple skin and the long scaled tail. What a lesser amount of people seemed to notice were his more subtle changes.

His scent for one was completely different. The change from Demon to Mortal had brought changes to the man's smell but neither was as drastic as his change from Man to Monster. Even with eyes closed and ears flat Ahri would still be able to pick him out in a crowd. It was pungent and lingering. It smelled of something distinctly 'other'.

He now reminded her all too easily of the Void Prophet. Nothing those glowing eyes saw ever bode well. The creature she followed slowed his movements coming to a short stop. Not a beat out of sync Ahri slowed and stopped her steps as well.

Ahri had always been confidant of her skill in stalking an enemy or prey and leaving them unaware that it didn't even occur to her that she could have been spotted. Her heart sped up all the same as the purple man glanced behind him, the slightest of smirks upon his lips. Ahri's eyes narrowed from the shadow she resided in as he continued on his way as if nothing had happened.

This time he walked without the fleet of foot woman on his trail for she refused to take another step. That was no accident; his eyes had sought her out. In that one instant and instinctual fear like no other had crept down Ahri's spine. Just a moment, the smallest of connections between them, had left her with a most foreboding feeling.

Curiosity killed the cat, Ahri thought to herself as she stood from her crouch and walked off unhurriedly in the opposite direction, and she was no fool. She knew better than to ignore her instincts when they so glaringly sought her attention. Others more thick skulled than her crowded the Monster, asking him asinine questions all the while unaware at the building tension she could all but see.

Footsteps sped up the further she got from him. Ahri refused to bear witness to the mess that was sure to occur sooner or later. She knew better than to be around when the man snapped, she knew better than to push him there like others seemed intent on doing. After all she was no fool.


	2. Until Tomorrow

**A/N **This little drabble was made to accompany MangledPuppet's most recent comic. They can be found on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.

Lulu was in excruciating pain. Now she was used to getting hurt, used to throwing herself into a battle in order to save another. Yet somehow the shards of glass currently stuck in her arm hurt more than a stray axe ever did. The smaller pieces dug into her flesh as the larger drew droplets of fresh blood.

She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was that was causing the tears, just that something inside her ached more than her glass impaled arm ever could. So many unfamiliar feelings roiled inside her, each one contributing to the endless stream making its way down her cheeks. The harsh disappointment played her heartstrings like a harp.

Thinking she could be anything more had been foolish. Because when the hope that thought brought was crushed, it felt as if she would never feel hope again. Lulu had never felt anything so intense. Knowing she could never be what he wanted weighed so heavily.

The glass in her arm rustled as she pulled her sore limb from the window it was currently stuck in, each pang of pain spreading straight to her chest. Lulu cradled the arm that felt like a pincushion and curled in on herself. The tears wouldn't stop and she was un-inclined to make them.

She was utterly depressed, uncharacteristically so, but perhaps her tears would wash away the pain. Perhaps in their wake she would find clarity. Perhaps feeling this reality was good for her. Perhaps having all misconceptions cleared would let her move on.

For now though, she would cry. She would cry so hard her stomach ached and her nose ran just as much as her tears. She would cry until she was so exhausted that she had no energy left and no more tears to shed. Tomorrow she would be better, but tonight she would cry as if tomorrow never existed.


End file.
